Constantine
Constantine (コンスタンティン, Konsutantin) is a Fire Mage whom serves the Magic Council through its military branch, the Armed Wizards . He currently leads Drake Squad as its Captain and revered to be one of the Armed Wizards' strongest combatants. Appearance Constantine's Full Appearance.jpg|Constantine's preferred choice of apparel Constantine.jpg|Constantine's casual attire Constantine is a tall muscular adult male with scarred skin covering part of his face, with a light tanned complexion that takes up the majority of his body with the exception of the dark blotches the aforementioned scars make up on his face. With a tall crisp stance he can tower over the majority of his subordinates and stand eye to eye with some of the heaviest built entities. Rarely is he ever looked down on to which he cares little but also helps his feeling of authority. His choice of uniform oscilates, going to his ceremonial golden braid shouldered grey colored uniform with a black lipped officer's hat with slacks, black gloves and dress shoes for most official designated missions. Though it is mostly for show. Constantine mostly defers to wearing a long-sleeved black coat with a white collared shirt underneath and slacks of a similar hue with dark shoes. Finally he wears the black suit with a red collared shirt and a black tie when not usually on his more outgoing missions. Personality Constantine is a harsh and ruthlessly efficient man, accepting usually less than one hundred percent completion of a prioritized objective. This has been a credo that has perpetuated the dogma of his life, solidified and cemented into his mind ever since living in the spartanized Battle Mages of Caelum; the most ruthless of them being the Red Circle. Having learned that the worth of those isn't in title but with the merits of their work he took these words to heart and based his whole life around them. Through his efforts he achieved greatness that he needed no fancy title or acknowledgement he needed happiness from. Applying it to those under his command he expects nothing less but full commitment to the task at hand or otherwise they can take a nap in the dirt and be left behind. But underneath his crass vulgur talk and mean spirited disposition belies a sincere care for those under his charge. While not a people person he shares this is in the most subtle ways by his mere presence. Whether lending a hand at someone and being there to give one a dirty look instead of being absent for them he is a constant proximate force that never truly disappears. At one point if a squad got in a scuffle with his own he approached them with the deadliest stares that got them to back off almost immediately. He'd even use his own body as a shield to protect his own, knowing that their merit has made them worth more in his eyes than those in the rest of his life. His feelings about the Council aren't much different than the magical hiearchy controlling Caelum other than that they valued his work ethic and efficiency so he doesn't particularly despise them as much as his 'wardens' had treated him. His comraderie to the rest of the squads while may be superficial and thus paper thin, he doesn't absolutely have killing intent to the majority of them. Even most of the other proverbial arms of the Council he has no issue with. There have only been a few actively living entities that have earned his utter disgust and loathing to them, willing to keep those names secret and burning in his heart away from those who know him. Background Born into a family of average living of merchant living Constantine was a fairly happy and content boy who sang for his mother or collected rare kinds of rocks he'd find in his stream adjoined home. It wasn't until his mother died in a tragic horse drawn carriage accident that his life began to spiral out of control. Only months after his beloved parent's death that his father had lost a considerable amount of cargo that placed himself indebt to those he made his living off of. Desperate to the point of sacrificing his own child to the Red Circle, a group of Battle Mages of spartanized nature that served their Mage run government. Bargained off from his indebted father, Constantine was conscripted into a life departing from his family's well-to-do mercantile trade to that of a warrior of magic and physical restlessness. Developing an embittered hatred for what he called his wardens whom were his active superiors, those of the Red Cicle cared little for his personal feelings and only his results. Doing all he could to prove his worth and later would come to realize that his own anger was misdirected for his own grief not supplying him a purpose or a reason to exist. It was through this dawning that he harnessed his own will and create a goal of becoming the strongest through the merit of his work and effort. This dogma of his would propel him through the ranks and eventually earn him an eye of recognition in the Magic Council. Asked to recruit him into the folds of the Armed Wizards Constantine initially laughed at the thought of the Council needing to borrow mages from other countries to form their personal military. The Councilor who wanted to procure him bargained with him, saying that locked away in the archipelago of Caelum and that unless he meets new challenges he'd begin to stagnate making all of his hard work wasted. Claiming that the Councilor is nothing but a push-over he'd soon find himself doubled over in pain when a well-placed punch from the diminutive woman had rendered himself unconscious. Coming to, he'd hunt her down and demand that they have a rematch to which she allowed him to attack first, summoning a water barrier that didn't even get pushed back by his flames. Coming at her with the intent to kill he'd suddenly realize that she had produced a water clone and had been behind him the whole time, once again incapacitating him. Taken in by her forcefulness and curious to her desire to recruit him she simply said she once knew a hothead Fire Dragon Slayer that gave her that impression. The name Lucy Heartfilia would be burned into his mind as he was led away from his captive life of attrition and harshness, not once even looking back to see if his father was to see him one last time. Once at the training camp to be readily integrated into the Council's branches, he surpassed many expectations and showed a prevalent amount of skill and prowess not many could boast of. There was only one other who he could gauge himself off of, and that was the previous Captains of the Punishment Force, Rohan and Godfried. Both monsters in their own right they'd be a goal he'd try to surpass as he grew in strength, skill and gained experience over time. It wasn't until the disappointing fact that both of them couldn't cut it in their own positions as he kept pushing on and eventually formed a mutual dislikenment to their replacement. Still those he'd eventually get under his charge he came to be annoyed but eventually found a secret attachment to. Through his own philosophy they earned his respect and admiration though never once using niceties to earn their compassion and love back he recognized mutual respect if he ever saw it, despite him believing he never earned it for them. Between the willful Hunter Black, the self conscious Rubie and others, he has his hands full but knows that among the Armed Wizards they were perhaps some of the most competent by both merit of their works and the amount of strength they withhold. Natural Skills/Abilities Monstrous Magical Power: As someone who started from humble beginnings, no one would have predicted the levels of insane energy that Constantine could reach. Producing some of the strongest reservoirs of Ethernano seen in the Council's employ only rivaled by the reputable Wizards Saints -of which he refused to join its ranks when offered- and other esteemed combatants of the other arms the Council possesses. While not possessing the same finesse as some others would, the sheer adjustment to how much he can vent allows him to use for devastating purposes. *'Immense Magical Aura': Capable of ejecting Ethernano from his body to shake the land around him and create a spyre of burning energy that shrouds him in a larger than life visage of demonic proportions, Constantine is a frightening figure when at full power. Even when used for intimidation the pressure off his magic can crack glass within a city block and render most average people unconscious from the intensity they witness. He is only matched in this method by Guild Masters & Aces, mutual top ranked Council officers and the Wizard Saints themselves in this regard. Battle Hardened Veteran: Constantine is a man whose experienced his fair share of battles for his service in the name of Caelum under the Red Circle's banner. From gruelling fights against beasts to outnumbered conflicts against pirates and criminals alike the Fire Mage has built himself up a reputation for going against overwhelming odds and skirting past the edge of defeat only to come out victorious. It was only after many humbling and humiliating failures that he had earned such a streak of accomplishments, something that caught the eye of Council and Wizard Saint, Lucy Heartfilia in her recruitment of him into the Council's services. Since then his portfolia only expanded as he took on some of the strenuous and hazardous assignments that earned him notoriety if not outright respect among his peers; something he cared little for. As such he's regarded as one of the most experienced field operatives of the Armed Wizards if not among the branches combined. Hard Style Martial Artist: As once part of the Red Circle, a combat centric Battle Mage group within Caelum obssessed with physical and mental united perfection, demand you to find a style of fighting and sync it with your magical talents. Finding that he had both an explosive rage switch and form of magic that came easy to him, he was taught how to maximize his destructive power through this aggressive means of combat. Through the hardening of his cells and concentration of his flow of physical energy Constantine can direct his strength to strike at precise points to increase the damage at the focal point of weakness. Balancing a high amount of offense and defense from this notion allows him to react and counterattack some of the swiftest enemies, using immense force through every channeled point he strikes. While he can adjust how much power he puts behind an attack this does benefit him some attributes by which he is well known for. *'Superhuman Endurance': Over the course of time spent in the harsh and unforgiving environment that forged him into a weapon, Constantine became a force to be reckoned with as time passed by. Gaining a durability that allowed him to tank some of the most potent poisons, its prolonged exposure tested on him till he had gained an immunity to such toxins and viruses that he can't even become intoxicated by drugs. On the physical side he has withstood the pummeling force of a rock giant while sapped of most of his magic power and sent flying across a rocky bed in a valley, taking multiple hits such as that and got up to keep battling. Among such testaments was withstanding a barrage of potent magic blasts of pure energy along with elemental and physical inclined attacks all of which he managed to stay conscious through despite nearly falling over from. Eventually such past limitations have been overcome and learned to even take on even harsh mental attacks on his person, his own indomitable will persevering through some of the worst nightmares and psychic traumas inflicted on his psyche. *'Superhuman Strength': Through his special style of martial art, Constantine can pinpoint targets on a small or large body and inflict a multiplying amount of force through it. Using this style of fighting he can deflect or pummel on even towering beings such as wyverns and rock golems, smashing them with extreme prejudice as if they were made of cardboard. It isn't uncommon for him to send enemies flying with a single punch or swipe of his hand, the force of which can generate a collapse of air pressure should his attack connect. Able to amplify this to greater extents through his magic, his power is not to be underestimated even when not relying on his vast stores of Ethernano to utilize in the given battle. *'Superhuman Speed': By way of attempting to dodge and keep up with superior enemies, Constantine achieved a level of speed that'd make most experienced mages' heads spin. By adjusting the pressure of his body's propulsion and the posture of his form he can angle himself to move through rapid bursts or through long strides that allow him to reach targets at a quick rate that'd seem he's phasing through the air and teleporting before their gaze. Only naturally swift entities with great reaction timing have a hope of catching sight or reflexively defending themselves against the impending attack he'd unleash. *'Superhuman Dexterity': Despite his rather large build Constantine has an adept ability to move agilely across the battlefield, utilizing his tools, magic and own natural attributes to maneuver himself in ways that allow him to dance and flip around the air or along the ground. Such skill in dexterous movement has been witnessed when he combatted a skilled Space/Time Mage where all matter was inverted and warped that he was able to keep his balance and sense of direction while combatting him on odd angles and platforms all the while fighting with perfect precision. *'Superhuman Clairvoyance': Through the unimaginably difficult training in the Red Circle, Constantine had gained attuned senses of which allowed his body to react faster at times than he can even register. With such insane reflexes it isn't uncommon for him to dodge near instantaneous attacks launched at his person in simultaneous counterattack of his own body returning the favor. Such sense of awareness has been incorporated to give him a nearly complete danger sensor that allows him to feel malicious intent or an impression of his prey of which his subconscious has tracked through memory. By this way he is almost always on the alert, even when asleep his body can react faster than his waking mind can comprehend. Grand Marksman: Through the adoption of his Xcution Pistols during his joining the ranks of the Armed Wizards he quickly adapted it into his arsenal as one of his main weapons of trade. With his martial arts attuning his senses Constantine had gained a knack for adjusting his aim and fixing his eyesight for targets that'd appear either nigh invisible or even from long distances. Adopting it for his use through his high reflexes Constantine can fire shots at his enemies faster than he normally would think, attacking them even up in a point blank fashion or utilizing his weapons in tandem as blunt objects to parry melee strikes while firing off an indiscriminate amount of rounds before his gaze. Such a sense of awareness allows him to fire at rapid to even faster enemies without needing to take aim making him a difficult opponent to even engage at his blind spot. *'Gun Katas': A style of combat that allows Constantine to combine his martial artistry of using precise multiplying force he has gained the ability to propel or guide his attacks in a way that curves or bludgeons enemies with further damage than that is able to be predicted. Such unpredictable gunplay fits well when combined with close quarters use of his guns as blunt weapons to parry swords or otherwise bludgeoning weapons and use in cohesion with his legs to throw off adversaries when firing at the least expected moments. It is by this reason for anyone witnessing him use his martial arts in sync with his gunplay that he gained the moniker, The Meteor Gunman. Equipment/Tools Xcution Pistols: Constantine's trademark Magic pistols, these pair of weapons have special properties that make them receptive to his Fire Magic, absorbing it and channeling it through the barrel to release wide blasts to high density beams of Flames towards his foes. Such destructive power contains a controlled amount of propulsion, giving him the capability of suspended flight and aiding in evasion against attacks he can't physically maneuver away from. Even aiding his physical attacks or vice versa, this pair of Holder Tools have gave him the reputation of The Meteor Gunman for his use of raw strength focused through his pair of handguns. Magic Fire Magic: Constantine's primary source of Magic, he utilizes this to great effect through his physical and marksman capabilities, allowing him to coin most of his spells after meteors for their strength of force and fiery impacts they generate. Aside from the great multiplying factor through the catalysts that are his Xcution Pistols, Constantine had already developed a ruthless and unforgiving utilization of his Fire Magic that he himself endowed as a Meteor Fire. The spells that he'd unleash unleashed blunt trauma in addition to pyrotechnic blasts that'd inflict severe damage to anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the path of his body's aimed attacks. Such means of offense had to be developed since a young age, making it a learned experience to time his fire spells and the use of his magical aura through flames that'd effectively maximize its efficiency. But the augmentation isn't the only thing his Fire Magic is capable of producing. Through experience he had gained the ability to produce shaped projectiles aside from using his ranged weapons, creating fireballs that could possess a magma wave of heat with explosive force in how they are unleashed onto his enemies. Accelerating his movement through propulsion and sliding along fire within the air he gains brief suspended levitation but truly gains maximum speed through jettisoning himself through adjusting force by way of his Xcution Pistols. Guns Magic: Through the use of his Xcution Pistols Constantine can harness his Fire Magic and unleash it with devastating power, creating searing holes in some of the toughest substances around and carrying himself across the battlefield with incredible propulsion. By minimizing the need for much Ethernano the absorption his Xcution Pistols multiplies what it absorbs and creates a near indefinite supply of shots he can launch which can vary in power and nature, even arcing up to transform into enormous meteors. List of Spells 'Guns Magic: Meteor Shot '(銃弾魔法: 流星弾丸, Ganzu Majikku: Ryūsei Dangan): Constantine's personal type of Guns Magic through the use of his patented Xcution Pistols. Their special handles absorb his Ethernano and charge the weapon with a special multiplier Lacrima core. When pulling the trigger and manipulation of his magic energies Constantine can unleash a variant of potent blasts. From fireballs, to propulsion waves, piercing molten beams and showers of flames. Dependant on the amount of power it is fed this form of Magic is quick to use and easy to weave spells, bypassing the circle creation method most Mages stand by and the common changing of cartridges and/or Lacrima round types for other Guns Magicians. Behind the scenes/Trivia Category:Fire Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Magic Council (Mangetsu20/Firegod00)